The Last Key
by kikizoey
Summary: Amu is in the Kingdom Hearts world. She is the last Princess of light and keyblade master. Now everyone is after her. But new friends and foes she will meet. Roxas and Amu PARING!
1. The Begenging

Kikizoey: This is my FIRST CROSS FICTION OF KINGDOM HEARTS AND SHUGO CHARA!

Roxas: Hey guys.

Sora: Hi.

Kairi: Sora! :)

Namine: Roxas! :)

Kikizoey and Amu: Back off Namine. He is **MINE!**

Kairi: Sorry he is also mine.

Kikizoey, Amu, and Namine: Oh no you didn't it! *snapping fingers*

Ikuto: I hate you Roxas and Kikizoey.

Roxas: Why?

Ikuto: You got Amu and Kikzoey making it an Amu and Roxas story.

Amu: *blushing like mad*

Kikzoey: Yeah so.

Ikuto: Grr.

Kukai: Kikizoey I thought I was your favorite? T-T

Kikzoey: You are also Roxas and Nagihiko.

Nagihiko and Kukai: Yeah :)

Amu and Roxas: Kikzoey doesn't own nothing just the story not anime, manga, or game. If she did she make a game of Kingdom Hearts and Shugo Chara crossover.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Amu-chan wake up your going to be late" Ran yell into my ear.

"AHhhhhh" I yell falling of the bed.

"Amu-chan I'm back desu" said Su.

"Good moring too you guys" I said sacsracimly.

I got up and did my daily rounte on weekends. Bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, then stay home but today is diffrent.

I finish up in the bathroom and went to my room.

"Hey Miki can you make me an olfuits for today and a kinmo too. That I can fit in my backpack" I ask.

"Sure. Drew, Draw, Drawn" she said while waving a brush.

"Thanks" I said.

I was wearing a black short sleeve shirt. At the bottom of it was white that look like waves. I was wearing blue jeans with lot of pockets and a black belt. Black sneakers with white skulls on it. My bubble gum pink hair was down with two dark red x on it side. I was wearing a choker with a silver cross on it with the humpty lock. Have black fingerless gloves on. I put my red box on my belt.

"Guys come on Dia is ready" I said.

"Okay" they said while geting in.

My Kinmo is red with pink cherry blossom on it. It simple as it is. Also the acsserory in my backpack.

I went down stairs and grab some toast. Then say a note saying:

* * *

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_We left early and brought Ami with us. Meet us at the feastible._

_From,_

_Mama and Papa._

_P.S_

_I'm sorry big sister._

_Sighn, _

_Ami._

Ami is my seven year old sister. We are few years apart. I'm fifteen years old.

I went outside to the park.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hi Amu-chan" said Rima, Utau, and Nagihiko waving.

"Hi Amu-chi" said Yaya juming up and down.

"Hi Hinamori" said Kukai smiling.

"Hi Hinamori-san" said Tadase smiling too.

"Hello Joker" said Kairi.

"Yo Strawberry" said Ikuto.

"Sorry I'm late" I said aplosizeing.

"Let's go now" said Yaya and we all ran to the feastible.

"Right here" said Nagihiko pointing.

"No here" said Rima pointing somewhere else.

"Nope here" said Tadase.

"No its here Kiddy King" said Ikuto.

"You guys are idoit its here" I said.

"How about we split up in the which we go" said Kairi.

"Hai" we all said and left.

Kairi with Yaya.

Ikuto and Utau.

Kukai and Tadase.

Rima by herself.

Nagihiko by himself.

I went my way.

I got lost.

Then I saw a x-egg and characters.

"Amu-chan" said Ran.

"Hai" I said.

"My own heart, Unlock" I said doing the sign and pink flash was out.

"Amulet Heart" I yelled in my famius pose.

Then I saw darkness going on a couple. The darkness turn into someone then some creature. Then the x-egg and x-characters combine power with a creature.

Then they started out to me.

"Heart rod" I call out. Then said " Heart spiral" I throw it and it spin but I miss.

Then they tackle me. One had a claws and scratch me. The other bit my leg.

Then I did something risky.

"Negitive heart, lock on, open heart" I said. Then a flash came they became pure again. Then vanish the creature. Then x-characters. Then x-eggs.

I collasp on the ground heard.

I fell into this dark portal. I crash one someone.

* * *

**No POVs**

"Hey guys lets go over there" said Hayner.

"Yeah" said Roxas.

The five kids went to this valley and found a girl.

"Hey there a girl there" said Pence.

"Why she is look like she hurt" ask Olette.

"I don't know" said Hayner.

"Come lets bring her back to town" said Roxas with concern.

"Lets go" said Hayner.

Roxas took the girl with pink hair and put it into a abandon house that is their hide out and put her in bed.

"Now Roxas and Olette watch her. Pence you come with me get ice bag and medicnce to" said Hayner.

"Let's go" said they all said.

* * *

Kikizoey: Here is first chapter.

Roxas: R&R~


	2. Waking Up

Kikizoey: Here is the second chapter.

Ami: Hi guys.

Everyone excepet Ami: AMI!

Ami: Yeah.

Amu: What are you doing here?

Ami: BIG SISTER! I miss you. Why didn't you wake up? *hugging Amu tight*

Amu: Because you didn't.

Ami: Oh yeah. *blush embrassly*

Roxas: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story. Not the anime, manga, or game.

Kairi: Not like that Roxas. You did too early.

Ikuto: Yeah stupid Roxas.

Roxas: Stupid cat.

Everyone: Enjoy.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I woke up seeing some people staring at me.

"You finally a wake" said a guy with blonde hair smiling. He remind me of Kukai smile.

"Yeah. Who are you people" I ask.

"I'm Hayner" said the guy was smiling at me.

"I'm Roxas" said a guy with blonde spiky hair.

"I'm Olette" said a girl with brown hair.

"I'm Pence" said a guy with black hair.

"Who are you now" said Roxas.

"I'm Amu" I said confuse and my cool 'n spicey tone.

Then I was looking everywhere. I was missing my box and my backpack.

"Where are my bag and my box" I said.

"Right here" said Olette while giving my things.

"Thanks" I said.

I took my things and got up. Then I felt a sharp pain on my legs and arms.

"Ahhh" I said softly. Now can here it.

"Amu-chan" said Dia getting out of the box.

"Dia what are doing" I said.

"You can't go out like this. Your hurt" she said.

"No I'm not" I said.

"She right. What is this any ways a fairy" said Hayner.

"It so cute" said Olette holding her.

"Amu-chan" said Ran, Miki, and Su with concern.

"You got more. They SO CUTE" said Olette.

"Thank you desu" said Su.

"You can see them" I ask surprise.

"Yeah why not" said Roxas and Hayner.

"Amu-chan! Where going to be late" said Ran.

"Okay. Thanks for everything I got to be leaving" I said in my tone.

"Hey wait. Where your going" said Hayner and Roxas.

"Somewhere. Come on Ran, Miki, Su, Dia" I said while leaving.

Once I got out out I was confuse.

"Amu-chan. We aren't in Tokyo anymore" said Ran and Dia together.

"Tokyo? Where that" said Roxas and Hayner. Now I'm thinking there twins.

"Where are we exclatly" I said.

"Twilight Town. Why" ask Olette.

"I'm not from here" I said.

"That explains it. Your clouthes aren't from here" said Pence.

"Any way. Whats in your bag" ask Hayner curious.

"Its her kinmo" said Su.

"Kinmo? Whats that" all of them ask.

"Its japensse traditon clothing for feastible. Girls usually wears it. But boys sometime like this one they have too" I said.

"Can we see you in it" ask Olette.

"Um.. I do-" I said until...

"Sure you can. I made it myself too" said Miki in full comfidence.

"Miki" I said.

"You can change in that room" said Olette excitedly.

I nod. I walk into the bathroom. I change and put my other clouthes inside. I put on my acesorries on and walk out.

"This is what it is" I said walking out blushing.

Everyone stated at me surpiseing. Mouth-open and the boys look like their blushing.

* * *

**Roxas POVs**

"Why are you doing this Olette" I ask.

"I want to know how she look thats it. And if that blue fairy has good fashion sense in fashion.

"Okay. I didn't know your a girly girl" said and tensing her a little Hayner.

"Well. I'm a girl just wondering" said Olette blushing a little.

Then Amu came out.

"This what it is" she said walking out blushing a little.

All of us started at her. All of our mouth was open and I blush.

'She most beatuiful thing I ever seen' I thought. 'Hey why did I thought that. I don't even have a heart. Why... I can't excerpering love' I thought.

_'You know you want her' _said a voice in my head.

'Shut up' I thought, 'I must be going crazy'.

_'You know you want her. She has a beatiful red kinmo with pink flowers blooming. Her pink hair is tied up with the same pink flower on the red and green hair crunch. She still have that locket with the flower on. Also a red flower breclet on both wrist. And wearing pure white socks with sandal on' _said the same voice.

'Your probely right' I thought in defeat.

_'I'm' _said the voice and it was gone.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Um... guys can you stop starring at me" I said blushing more.

"Um yeah... Right" said Hayner and Roxas.

"Uh huh" said Pence.

"Wow that oulfit is cute" said Olette.

"Thanks" I said.

"Drew, draw, drawn" said Miki waving her brush, "You all have one too if you want" said.

"Thanks" they all said.

"I'm changing" I said while walking into the bathroom.

When I got in. I change into my street clouthes and look like when I first come in. I put all my things in my bag and went out.

"Hey do you want to see the town" ask a blushing Roxas out of the blue.

"That a great idea, Roxas" said Hayner.

"Yeah. Come on" said Pence.

And we went outside. They show me everywhere. Like there hangout spot and things. We stop at an ice cream shop.

"Five sea-salt" said Roxas.

"Comeing right out" said the casher winking at Roxas.

Then I started to have this weird feeling but shake it off.

"Here you go" said the casher and gave it to Roxas.

"Here you go guys" said Roxas giving it all to us.

I took a lick at it. " Why is it salty and sweet" I ask. Then shara took a lick and eat it too.

"Its called sea-salt. Thats how it is" said Hayner.

"Thanks Hayner" said a kid with hat and a group with him taking Hayner's ice cream.

"Hey Stefier! Thats mine" said Hayner.

"Well to bad for you then" said the Stefier kid.

"You should give it back" I said coldly.

"Who this" he said.

* * *

Kikizoey: DONE!

Roxas: Finally.

Amu: Why did you try to make me jelous.

Kikizoey: Yeah =)

Amu: Stupid girl.

Kikizoey: Meanie. T-T

Everyone: R&R. ~


	3. Gurdains are Back! The kiss

Kikizoey: Here is the third chapter.

Amu: I hate you.

Kikizoey: Why?

Amu: Why are you going to make me kiss random people. WHEN I JUST MET THEM FIRST CHAPTER!

Kikizoey: Um... Sorry... I gotta to go. Tomrrow school starts so I can't do it that much. But I try to do fast as I can.

Ikuto: Kikizoey. Why... WHY!

Roxas: What up dudes and dudette.

Ikuto: You. I'm going to kill you. ROXAS!

Kikizoey: Want to run together from these guys.

Roxas: Um.. Yeah.

Roxas and Kikizoey: *running for their lives*

Miki and Yoru: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not the anime or manga or game.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"You should give it back" I said coldly.

"Who this" he ask.

"None of your business" I said cool 'n spicey.

"You should watch your mouth" he said picking me up by the collor.

I didn't show enmotion at ALL.

I punch him in the face and he let go. I landed on my feet.

"Don't pick up random people you just met" I said walking to my seat. Eating my ice cream.

"Wow! That first time anybody did that to him" said Hayner.

"Are you always like that. Show no enmotion in fights" ask Roxas.

"Yeah. Back at my home world people call me. 'Cool 'n spicey' because what I did by ancatent ever since I first went to school. Now I bear the name and live up to it" I said.

"Really" they all said.

"Yeah. I'm leaving know" I said and got up.

"Wait. How bouat you come with us to see the feastble with us" Roxas said again blushing.

"Sure" I said blushing too.

"Wait a minute. Pinky, How do you learn to fight" said that Sefier dude.

"Did you just call me pinky" I said angerly.

"Um.. Yeah" he said scared.

"Ran" I said.

"H-hai" she said scared too.

"Character change" I said.

"Now time to learn... NEVER EVER CALLED ME PINKY! NOW MATTER WHAT" I yelled.

Everyone around me sweat drop.

Then I started to live the shit out of him.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

"I'm back" I said happily skipping. Act like a totally girly girl.

"Suuuuu. Did you character change again" I said. I hate to act like that.

"H-hai. Gonmnenize. I didn't to appolize to him. Desu" she said.

"Come here" I said.

"AHHHHHHH" she said.

I statred to chase her.

* * *

**With the others**

Everyone found they're way. Turn out they all had wrong way but end up meeting her.

"Hey guys. Where is Hinamori" Kukai ask worried.

"No" everyone said.

"Probrly she in there. Yaya want to see it now" said Yaya.

"No she not" said someone under a hooded cloak.

"WHAT" They said in surprise.

"If you want to meet her again. Come here" said the hooded cloak guy.

"Okay. But you better not did anything to her or else" said Ikuto realy mad.

Then a sunden flash came. We in anther world. Now.

"Where Amu-chi" said Yaya with concern.

"Over they're don't tell her. How you got here. If you did. I kill her" said the guy and left.

We found Hinamori Amu chasing Su.

* * *

**With Hayner and the gang**

"That kinda wired" said Pence.

"She change enmotan quickly" said Olette.

"And beat the living crap out of Sefier" said Hayner.

"Yeah. That was awsome" said Roxas.

Then they finish their ice cream and talk until she back.

* * *

**With Sefier and Fu**

"Ouch that hurts you know" said Sefier.

'She kinda mine type of girl' he thought.

"Hold still" said Fuu.

"Where your brother" he ask.

"To get more potian" she said.

"Okay"

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"SU COME BACK. YOU'RE GOING TO GET LOST" I yelled.

"Ran" I said.

"Hai"

"Character change" I said.

"Su" I said caughting her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" I said.

"Its okay Amu-chan" she said.

"Okay" I said. I ran back to the table.

"Uh your back" said Roxas smiling at me.

I blush. "Yeah"

"Hinamori, Hinamori-san, Amu-chan, Amu-chi, Amu-chan, Amu-koi, Amu-chan, Joker" I heard all that filmori voices.

"Guys. How. But. Where. Ugh" I said confuse.

"Amu-chan you made us worried" said Nagihiko.

"Sorry guys. I got lost then I needed to pure some x-egg and characters plus some strange creature" I said.

"Hey Amu. Do you know them" ask Roxas a bit angerly.

"Yeah. They're my best friend. These are the first people to see me as me" I said smiling.

"Amu-chan, You're radince is shining so bright" said Dia.

"Hinamori, How are they" ask Kukai.

"Yeah. How Hinamori-san" said Tadase.

"These are some friends that found me" I said.

"Hi. I'm Kukai" said Kukai smiling at me and wink and point his thumb at him.

"I'm Ikuto" he cooly.

"I'm Nagihiko. Nice to meet you" Nagihiko said smiling.

"I'm Tadase. Gladly to see you all" Tadase said sweetly.

"I'm Kairi" said Kairi.

"Isn't HAHA Kairi HAHAHA a girl HAHAHA name HAHAHAHAHAHA" Hayner laugh along with Roxas, Pence, and Olette.

"Yes and No" said Kairi, "It can be for both".

"Okay. HAHAHAHHAHA" said Hayner.

"I'm Rima" said Rima lady-like.

"I'M YAYA! NICE TO MEET YA" Yaya said exictly.

"I'm Utau" said Utau coldly.

"Well I'm Hayner" said Hayner Proudly.

"Olettle" said Olette smiling.

"I'm Pence" said Pence like Hayner did.

"I'm Roxas" said Roxas a bit mad.

"Are you okay, Roxas" I ask.

"Yeah" he said a bit blushing.

"Hey we are going to be late" said Olettle.

"Yeah night time is coming" said Pence.

"Do you guys want to come too" said Olettle.

Then Roxas and Hayner look mad alittle.

"Yeah we'll come" said Tadase.

"Joker, Is it the same back at Tokyo" said Kairi.

"I don't know" I said.

"Is your nick name Joker or something" ask Hayner.

"Not really is something that seem that I force to be in for school" I said looking at all the gurdains.

"Hey let's go into groups" said Hayner.

"Okay. I go with Amu" said Roxas.

"Then I take Utau, Rima, and Yaya" said Hayner.

"I take Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi" said Olette.

"I go with Hayner group then" said Pence.

"Let's go Amu" said Roxas grabbing my hand. I blush and he did to.

We walk to these diffrent places. Then we went to this ride.

"Hey Amu-chan let's go here" said Roxas laughing.

"Amu-chan" I said shock.

"Its okay"

"Sure"

"Let's sit their" I said okay.

* * *

**No POVs**

Amu and Roxas laid down on this field of flowers.

Roxas look at Amu. Amu was sleeping.

He saw her. Everything about her. And love it.

'She so beatiful' he thought.

Than something snap inside.

He lean in and in then put his lips on hers closing his eyes.

Amu woke up and saw Roxas kissing her. She a new diffrent type of red.

Then he put his body over hers and putting all his weight on her. Now she trap. Under a boy body.

He pin her to the ground. They're legs got tangle. He somehow slip his tongue in explore...

Then he open his eyes. Realize what he was doing.

He got up looking guilty and happy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what come over me" said the boy.

"Get away from you... JERK" said the girl crying running away.

* * *

Kikizoey: Done.

Roxas: YES! THANK YOU!

Amu: *blushing*

Ikuto: GRRRRRRRRR!

Kikizoey: Oh no.

Kukai: R&R ~


	4. Huh?

Kikizoey: I'M BACK! :)

Everyone: YOU STUPID RETARED BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WAITED! HUH HUH HUH! WELL WELL! IT BEEN AT LEAST A WEEK OR MORE! STUPID RETARED MENTALLY CHANLEDGE BITCH!

Kikizoey: I'm sorry but I hve school.

Roxas: And.

Kikizoey: Oh yeah I been seeing some anime.

Ikuto: What the fucking hell let him kiss her.

Roxas: Let it go.

Kikizoey: Yeah let it go. I'm sorry if I went to fast with kiss part. Hehe.

Amu: Hi guys... *blushing like mad crazy*

Roxas: Hey Amu-chan. *kiss her on the cheek*

Ikuto, Kukia, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi: COME HERE YOU FUCKIN BASTARD YOU FUCKIN DICK!

Amu: Get away from me you bastard. JERK!

Kikizoey: Come on. It was just a kiss he gave her. A pansinate kiss.

Everyone: WHAT!

Kikizoey: CRAP! o.O

Everyone: YOU SAID YOUR FIRST SWEAR WORD! T-T

Amu: Kikizoey doesn't own nothing just the story not anime, manga, or game.

* * *

**Roxas POVs**

Amu ran away.

"WHAT WRONG WITH ME! I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL MYSELF" I yelled to myself once she was gone.

"Yo Roxas" said a voice behind me. I turn around.

"Axel" I said.

"Roxas who was that chick" said Axel.

"A girl" I said confuse.

"I know that" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well she a girl I like" I said blushing.

"So she your girlfriend" he said with a mischous glim in his eyes.

"No. She just a crush I guess" I said blushing more.

"Okay. What about Xion" he said.

Xion use to be my girlfriend intil I lost my memory, she lost her, and when she tried to kill me. So we broke up three times.

"We broke up again" I said sadly.

"That tough dude" he said leaving, "Well see ya".

"Your leaving" I ask hurt.

"Yeah. I have to go to the Orangaization" he said then left.

"Time to find her now" I said and look for now.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I ran away as fast as I can.

I saw Ikuto but he didn't see me.

I ran into Olette.

"Amu, Why are you crying" she ask in concern tone and look.

"Um well... well... you... see... Roxas stole my first kiss" I said crying.

"HE DID WHAT" she yell. She look so fuckin mad.

"Amu-chan what wrong" ask Nagihiko.

"Yeah" said the rest of the guys.

"Girl talk" said Olette.

"Um... Okay" they said awardly.

"I'm going" I said.

"Okay do you need help" she ask.

"No" I said cooly. I left.

I was on my way when I saw this mansion.

"Hello" said a voice.

"Amu-chan we have to go" said Ran.

"H-hai" I said scaredly.

We left and went to the woods.

It was dark but the moonlight I can see anything.

Then I saw something that kinda relembel a x-character.

It then attack me. They're TWENTY-FIVE OF THEM!

Two bit both of my arms five time. Three bit my legs seven times. One head butt my head. One kick and punch my stomach.

Then I said "Ran character tranformation".

No one anwser. I look into my box there uncousion.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia. Come on speack to me. Girls. GIRLSSSSS" I yelled.

"I... want... I want to... I want to become stronger. I want to become stronger. I want to be stronger. I WANT TO BECOME STRONGERRRR" I yelled while I cry.

Then a light flash came. A ball a light came to me. I took the light ball. I got something in my hands. It look like... a key... and a... sword?

I start slashing a dashing. I beat the crap out of them.

A boy out a nowhere came at me.

"Hi I'm Sora" said a boy came out.

He had brown spiky hair and blue eyes with wierd clouthings.

"I'm Donald. Nice to meet ya" said a duck with duckish voice.

"Ahwk I'm Goofy. What your name" said doggy thingy with funny voice.

"Hi I'm A-. Wait a minute Roxas what are you" I ask to that dick.

"What are you talking about I'm Sora" said that bastard.

"Yeah right you Bas-" I satarted

"Amu-chan What wrong" said Ran.

"Its nothing. Get back inside the box Ran. Tell your sisters too" I said sternly.

"Wow. Are those fairys" said him.

"Amu your a princess of light" said the duck. I think it Donald.

"Ahwk. Yeah and a keyblade user" said Goofy.

"A keywhat a light of what" I said confuse.

"A keyblade it was you using. Amazing right" said him.

"A princess of light it you. You are special. You have a light that can't be destroy. Plus you have that locket and fairies" he contuine.

"Don't give me that cr-" I started.

"Amu-chan is it true that Roxas ki-" Miki stated excitedly.

"Shhh" I said in my cool 'n spicey tone.

"You know Roxas" said him.

"Yeah Roxas you know yourself" I said in my C&S tone.

"I'm not Roxas. Roxas is my other self. He my nobody. I'm Sora not Roxas" he keep said.

"Yeah right" I said and left.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done.

Sora: Why are making her thinking I'm Roxas.

Kikizoey: Because is fun.

Amu: Dicks and bastards.

Rima: I'm going to kill you Roxas.

Roxas: Oh Crap. *running away*

Everyone: R&R~


	5. Back and New Rivals

Kikizoey: I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long.

Everyone: KIKIZOEY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN! YOU TOOK SO FUCKIN LONG! O.O

Kikizoey: I got the wierdest dream last night. I was at my school in the parking lot. We were having recess and my crush was playing with his friends. He got it and fell down a few time and land right in front of me. I was sitting on the side walk of the school. He wasn't bleeding or anything but I ask him he was okay. He nod his head. He was staring at my legs for reason. I got my self feeling unconmfortable. So I stand up help him got up and he almost fell on me. :)

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! o.O

Kikizoey: I thought you should now. Hee eh.

All the girls: YOU LIKE SOMEONE! THAT SO CUTE! T-T

All the boys: WHAT THE FUCK! HELL NO! O.o

Kikizoey: I don't own anything just the story not the anime, manga, or game. SEE YA GUYS! Oh yeah don't try to go anywhere. ;)

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I'm walking around the forest lost. I'm so mad. Why the hell he tried to trick me like that? Sora my ass.

"Amu-chan" said Ran.

"Amu-chan" said Miki.

"Amu-chan desu" said Su.

"Amu-chan" said Dai.

"AMU-CHAN" they scream toghether right into my ear.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! GUYS!" I said.

"Sorry Amu-chan desu" they said but Su said desu~.

"What do you want" I said with concern.

"Amu-chan that wasn't Roxas" said Dia.

"Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah its true. First he have brown hair. Also differnet clothes. And the most inmportant of all his redence are a bit different. So that guy is Sora'' said Dia.

"Really" I ask in surprise.

"Yup" they all said.

Then out of no where. People with black cloak where here.

"Come here" one command.

"NO WAY YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS OR BITCHES" I yell at them!

Then out of no where again

SORA IS HERE!

"S-sora" I stammered.

"You finally notice. All write" he said cheerful and smiling.

"Run and follow that light" said Donald.

Sunddley a light came.

I left and follow it. It turn right, left, straight, north, south, east, and west.

Then I was in front of a ship.

"Amu-chan. They're you are" said Rima.

"What happen? Olette said you where crying" ask Nadeshiko in concern.

All the girls gather around me.

"Roxas stole my first kiss. While I was sleeping" I explain.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH" yelled everyone.

"What the hell you where listenly to me" I ask the boys.

"Yup we where all concern" said Tadase sweetly.

"We where just wondering" said Nagihiko.

"Yeah, Amu-koi" said Ikuto.

"Yeah. This time I'm making him do five thousand mile dash" said Kukai in anger.

"Or we make do math for colledge people" said Kairi scarely.

Everone sweat drop each time the boys said something.

"What the hell" yelled Utau.

"Why did he did this to me again" said a new voice.

We turn around and saw a girl in a cloak.

"You again" I said to her in surprise.

"Amu. For stealing him from me I'm make you pay. I don't fuckin care if you are a light princess. We well use you after that you die. If you don't leave hom alone" the girl with short black hair said theartenly me.

"What your name" I ask in my cool 'n spicey tone.

"My name is Xion. Remeber I will get you and destroy you personlly" she said real fuckin mad.

"Well Xion. I HATE THAT FUCKIN BASTARD DICK WIMP! YOU CAN HAVE HIM" I yelled really fuckin mad. I'm buring like hell.

"Oh yeah. BUT NEVER EVER KISS HIM AGAIN YOU BITCH SLUTTY WHORE GIRL" she yelled at me with fire and rage in her voice. Fire were everywhere write between me and her lighting will happen if she keep starting a fight with me.

"Now leave me alone" I said.

"No. For that all you and your friends are back to your world" she said calmly.

Then a flash a light came. We all where at my house.

"Amu-chan where were you. We where worry. It been five days since you where gone missing with your friends" my mom said firmly and real mad.

"Well we got kidnap" I said my self calmly.

"Realy big sister" Ami said.

"Who is that stole you" she ask concern.

"Did they hurt you" my dad ask crying.

"Um some guy in a black cloat" I said.

"But she beat the living crap out of that guy but we all got lost" said Kukai with his famous smile.

"Amu-chan You're bleeding on your arms and legs" my mom said.

"Yeah well because" I said then.

"We where runing in a thorn bush and she was the bravest one of all" said Tasdase sweatly.

"Um yeah I found a swiss arm knife and cut all the torns off" I said uncertain in myself.

"Why you must be tired Amu-chan go up stair and take a bath" my mom said.

I nod and got up stair.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done.

Everyone: WTF OR WTH!

Everyone: R&R ~


	6. In My Room

Kikizoey: I'm back.

Everyone: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPEN IN THE STORY! O.o

Kikizoey: Oh kay. o.O

Amu: Anyway I'm so happy.

Everyone: Um... WHY!

Amu: Well I met Zero. Kikizoey Thanks for making him a canidate to be my new boyfriend in your other story.

Kikizoey: No prob. I probley do it to Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Riku, and Utau.

All the boys: NO WHY WE ARE HERE THEN! T.T

Everyone: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not the anime, manga, or game.

Kikizoey: Probley for my other story. If not I could always do it for this story.

All the boys: No no. Its okay Kikizoey.

Kikizoey: Good. Now enjoy.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

After I was done I went to my room.

"Hey Amu-chan, What do you think everyone its doing in the other world" ask Ran.

"Yeah" said Miki.

"I was thinking same thinking the same thing desu" said Su.

"I don't know" I said sadly.

"Amu-chan your randence is low" said Dia.

"Are you upset desu" ask a worry Su.

"No" I said. For some reason my mind is on Roxas. Suddenly I remember some thing.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_A little pink headed girl is playing with her new friend. Her friend has red short hair that go up to her shoulders but a little shorter. She has voilet-blue eyes and wearing a white dress with folarol pattern on the bottom. Also a green ribbion in the middle._

_"Hey Amu. What do you think it turn we are feternal twin sister" ask the girl._

_"I don't know Kairi. But it will be cool. I mean we are same age, have a same bithday, have almost same unsual hair and eyes, and we both hate evil things" I said playfully._

_"You now what. You are the best friend I could ever have" said Kairi._

_"Yeah" I said._

_"Say do you ever think we both where adopted" ask Kairi._

_"I don't know" I said._

_"I don't know my grandmother never talk to me about my parents" she said in a sad voice._

_"Well I look nothing like my parents" I said in the same tone of voice._

_"Hey promise me that we will meet again" said Kairi holding her pinking out._

_I pull my pinking out too. We both said" I promise._

_Then we both had bad feeling. Then she fainted. I fainted a few seconds later._

End of the flash back.

* * *

"Hey Amu-chan What are you thinking" said Miki.

"Nothing" I said trying to shake of this feeling and the memory.

"Hey Amu" said Ikuto coming into my room from the balconey.

"Ikuto leave now I'm not in the mood" I said bitter.

"Okay okay. I understand. Then I'll take my leave now" he said a little sad while leave in the same way.

"Wait Ikuto" I said before he left.

"Yeah" he said.

"Did everyone left all ready" I ask.

"Yeah. Few minutes after you left to go up stair" he said then left.

"Hey Amu-chan haven't you notice that he is sad and his randence is a bit lower than usual" said Dia.

"No" I lied.

Then the door open and Ami came in.

"Hey big sister. How are you feeling" ask Ami.

Ami look a bit older. She still have the her brownish orangish hair in her excepet it longer and a it in a low ponytail. Her hair is up about a little bit longer than her mid-back. She has her same eyes like me. Honey yelloew.

"Good just tired" I said telling part telling the truth. Right now I'm feeling sadness, anger, wiredness, and some others I can't describe.

"Oh okay. A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes a few years older than you came by asking to see you. He was wearing some wierd clouthing. Mabey he is doing a cosplay" she said.

My eyes widen. Roxas he's here but how. I think my sister is blind kinda. Roxas is the same age as me. not older then me.

"Did _he _left yet" I said bitterly.

"Y-yup. I told him you where busy" she said a bit scared.

"Okay. Thank you Ami" I said.

"Your welcome. I'll be leaving now" she said then left.

* * *

**Ami POVs**

'Something must be wrong. She seem upset. Maybe if I found out what anime he's from maybe he could tell me about it. Then big sister will be in it. If is a musical one. Maybe I could sing in it with big sister and the guy together. Or if it a fighting one maybe bg sister can beat all the guys in a cool action fight. She'll be happy' I thought.

I ran down to the coumpter and went to all the anime and manga sites to find out.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Hey Amu-chan it is midnight" said Miki looking at the clook.

"Your probley right I'm going to sleep now" I said. Then I yawn.

I change my into my pjs. I went into the bathroom. I brush my teeth. Went and did my bussnes. Got out and went to bed.

"Good night" said all my chara.

"Good night" they said and went to there eggs and slept.

I toss and turn. Roll over and went on my stomach, side, and my back. I still can't sleep. I check and saw it one o' clock am. About a few hours I fell a sleep but before I did I said this "Roxas" then I fall asleep and trying to think what tomrrow will be like.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm finally done.

Roxas: Why I didn't come in. Only my name is mention.

Kikizoey: Because it give a cool vibe. Oh yeah. Before I forgot to tell between Kairi from Shugo Chara and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts like this. Kairi from Shugo Chara is going to spell like this Kairi. Kairi from Kingdom Hearts spell like this Kari. Okay now I'm going to start like this from starting the next chapter.

Amu: BASTARD! BITCH! WHY THE HELL HE IS HERE!

Kikizoey: Roxas let run. NOW! *start to run with Roxas*

Roxas: Right with ya. *start to run with Kikizoey*

Kukai: R&R~


	7. Wierd Stories to Tell and That Dream

Kikizoey:OMG OMG OMG! I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I HAD A LOT TO DO AND I'M MIGHT HAVE TO UPDATE AGAIN EVERY ONE THOURGH TWO WEEKS! SINCE IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME AGAIN... I DO A DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY! SO STAY TUNE! ALSO I'M SO SORRY! T-T

Everyone: YOU BETTER BE FUCKIN' SORRY! JUST BE HAPPY YOU STILL HAVE READERS!

Kikizoey: Anyway at the end of chapter I need to tell everyone something very important or was it semi important or maybe it was-

Everyone: JUST GET WITH IT!

Kikizoey: x.x Sorry will I just need to tell everyone something. And no I will not discontine the story if anybody thought of that.

Ikuto: This stupid girl does not own anything. Just the story not the anime, manga, or game.

Kikizoey: R-read and e-enjoy... *scared for her life now*

Everyone: *super scary death glare at her*

Kikizoey: *gulp* Oh Kami-sama please protect me from them. *points to everyone*

Everyone: -_-... Enjoy everyone.

* * *

**_Dream land_**

_Amu was sitting in a room that was dark._

_"M-mama, P-papa, K-kari are you here" said a scared little pink hair girl._

_Silence just filled in the air. It started to get cold but the little girl only was wear the dress she wore before she faint. The dress was a strap one that was black and red. The main color was black and had a red ribbion in the middle also on the hem. She also was wearing sandal._

_"MAMA!" No anwser._

_"PAPA!" Silence._

_"KARI!" Nothing._

_Amu stand up and jump of the chair. Sudenlly the door flew open and light poor in and Amu jump a little._

_"Amu" said a voice._

_"W-who are y-you" ask the frienghtend little girl._

_"Don't be alarm. I'm here to warn you that-" the voice said and a scream is heard._

_"Quickly always wear this and evil will not come to you. Kari also has one too" said the voice and the person threw a gold heart neckkace. Amu caught it but almost drop it to the ground._

_It was a gold locket that has a small heart on it._

_"Just make sure to have the gold locket you don't need the chain" said the mysterious person said._

_Then a scream was heard and Amu could see some blood behind the dark figure._

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I woke up in a cold sweat with my heart beating so fast.

'_What was that... Was the necklace really important... Wait I have that in my jerwly box' _I thought.

I jump out of my bed and ran to my bearu that has it. I open and took it out. It hasn't have it chain only the little locket heart on it. I open the locket and had a picture inside. Its me, Sora kid, the girl in my dream... I think her name was Kari. Wierd maybe she realted to Kairi. Also a kid with silver hair.

"Amu-chan what are you doing" ask Ran.

"Oh nothing Ran" I said a little too fast.

"Hmmm. Is that so" said Miki.

"You seem a little down desu" said Su.

"Yeah and your randnice is kinda a little too" said Dia.

"No its nothing" I lied. Then a idea came to my head. I think the dream want me to use the necklace.

"Hey Miki can you make a chocker" I ask to Miki.

"Ah Sure" said Miki,"Do you want some symbol on it?"

"No" I said calmly.

"Drew draw draw" Miki said and sundelly the cloth that use to around your neck was in my hands and put the locket on it.

"Thanks, Miki" I said puting the necklace on.

"Hey Amu-chan! Where did you get that locket desu" said Su.

"I don't really know. I just had a..." I started.

"Had a" mimick my charas.

"I had a dream saying I should wear it. Like the night before I had you guys I had a dream so I think its pretty imortant" I said.

"Really" they said.

"Yup" I smiled.

"So was it about" ask Miki.

"It was about-" I stop. I knee down and put my hands over my ears and I scream.

* * *

**No POVs with the others.**

The gurdains exclude Amu, Ikuto, and Utau came to the high school secret gurdain garden.

"So do you think its a good idea to have a secret meeting without Amu-chan" ask Nagihiko.

"Yes I think it is. Yaya think Amu-chi is really upset. Rima-tan thinks so too" said Yaya with a sad tone.

Rima nod. "Yeah I thinks so too."

"Well ever since we came back I have a wierd feeling. Also El an Iru kept saying I should be careful that I should sing to suspious people and then run" said Utau.

"Yeah me to. Yoru said is bad for me to come home. He said if I get caught I might not come back" said Ikuto.

"Really. I think it was strange for me too. You know me and Nadeshiko is my alter self is one person" said Nagihiko.

They all nod.

"Well yestarday as I was walking back home. I saw a girl who look excalty like me as Nadeshiko. Came up to me saying and I quote _'Nagi-nii becareful' _When I turn around she ran away."

They all lock scared now.

"Well yestarday me and Kiseki were going to the park. As we're walking Kiseki saw a girl in a black cape and started to stalk us everywhere we go. We finally lost her when we stop at our house" said Tadase looking a bit worry.

"When I got to my house. I went straight to my room only to find a wierd looking boy inside. He really has muscle and ask me for the princess of light. I ask him why he was in my room but repeat the question until I told him don't know what he's talking about. Once I told him. He said useless and jump out the window" said Rima calmly.

"Did he commit sucide" ask a wide eye Yaya.

Rima shook her and said "No he landed on his feet and ran away."

"Wow" said Yaya, "Was he hot?"

"YAYA!" yelled everyone.

"What I want to know" anwser Yaya, "Well was he?"

"Yeah" said Rima.

"Well if you don't mind I have a story too. When I walk to a dojo. I saw a wierd kid who look almost like Roxas" said Kairi.

Everybody eyes widen except Kairi. It just show haterd and distcus.

"When I got to the dojo. It filled was with upgrade x-eggs. He was fighting it until all them disapear. I was about to ask him until I saw Lulu-"

"She here now" ask Tadase.

"Yes she said she wanted to surprise everyone but she had to go back home. Anyway as was saying she was knock out. As this Roxas look alike beat the last one. This heart came out of it and went to Lulu and then she woke up. The looklike came up and said _'Don't worry about her now. She will be fine' _and smiled then left." Kairi finish it up.

"YAYA HAS A STORY TOO" yelled Yaya.

"Go on" said Utau.

"Well Yaya got home she had to babysit Yaya's little brother. As Yaya was taking care of him. Yaya's brother found a huge gun key sword thingy. Yaya got scared until the doorbell rang. Yaya got up and ran to get gun thingy and the door. Once Yaya open it. Yaya found a really hot guy saying that a keyblade gun was in Yaya house. He found it in Yaya's hand and took it away. Then he ran away without saying thank you then walk off with some random girl dress as a ninja" said Yaya.

"Well thats instersting" said Kairi.

"Yup" Yaya smiled.

"So Kukai-san have any instersting story too" ask Ikuto.

"As a matter-of-fact I do. So as I was walking to the soccor field. I ran to this girl with short red hair and wierd clothing. She got up and said sorry and ran away. Behind her was some of the upgrade looking x-eggs. I was about to character transform with Dachi but some guy with spikey red hair and in a black cloak said don't bother. Then took out some wierd weapon that was on fire and wipe them out. Each time he did the wierd looking eggs disapear and a pink huge heart came out of them too. He took off somewhere falling the girl. I think he was stalking her or something" said Kukai with a wierd look on his face, then mummble to himself "I hope she okay."

"Well this wierd. Something happen to us" said Tadase.

"Maybe we should ask Amu-chan if she had something happen to her" said Rima sipping her tea.

"Yeah we should" said Ikuto worring about his little so called 'stawberry'.

"Okay that settle it. We should go and ask" said Tadase.

They all nod their heads and go.

* * *

Kikizoey: Wow! This maybe the longest chapter I ever had.

Ikuto: So what was this important annuncment.

Kikizoey: Oh yeah. I want you my awsome readers to send in their OC(s).

Roxas: Why?

Kikizoey: For Amu to meet along the way. That will help and guide her and become either her friend or her eniemy. So just filled this slip and put it your review. Also if I have any quistions I might PM you. So here you go:

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Descrpiton:

Brief History:

Family:

World They Live In:

Friend or Foe or Neutral:

Human or Nobody:

Weapon:

Team:

Chara: If have a chara look for the Chara form in the botom.

* * *

Kikizoey: Here an example:

* * *

Name: Niki Jones

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Personality: A sweet girl who hates to fight. She can be random at the most randomest time. She honest, clusmy, and predictable. Also is friendly and nice. But thats on the outside. She can be mean and rude and also a bit of a sadist if you hurt her siblings and friends.

Descripiton: Has long brown hair that is in a braid and has dark green eyes. Usually wears the Organization uniform. But undercover usually wear a blue tanktop that has white flowers in the bottom coming up to her sides and dark blue shorts that goes to her knee and sneakers. Also has this charm braclets that all her sisters has.

Brief History: Grew up in a harsh family. Her parents were sadist and love to see there children suffers. She ran away with her siblings and was raise in the Organization XIII. Her whole family had a heartless on them. So her family was only a nobody family.

Family: Mother, Father, three sisters, and two brothers. Two older sisters and one younger sister. One older brother and a younger brother. Has an Aunt and Uncle that protect them but they died.

World They Live In: Where the Organization XIII is in.

Friend or Foe or Neutral: Foe

Human or Nobody: Nobody

Weapon: Twin guns.

Team: Organization.

Chara: One.

* * *

Kikizoey: If you have a Chara. Here your slip:

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Desription:

Would Be Self:

Egg Look Like:

Character Change:

Character Transformation:

Weapons:

Attacks:

* * *

Kikizoey: Here is an example:

* * *

Name: Miku

Gender: Female

Personality: Is a Sadsist. Can be rude, harsh, and can be a bitch. Also stand up for herself and hate being nice to people she hate or doesn't want to be around. Doesn't like to be push around. Also speak out her mind.

Desripiton: Has long pink hair that goes in pigtail and red eyes. Wears Black and red dress that has rips all over it. Also wears black boots. Also has a red head band like Dachi use but skinner and thinner with a white rose on the side. Also has a rose tatoo on her face.

Would Be Self and Why: Niki always hate being push around. Also do everyone favor if they're not even nice to her. One she decide that she want to be different. Found an egg underneth her pillow. She has out and said her would be self was that she a sadsist, rude, harsh, bitch person. That does what she want and do be around. She'll also speak out her mind and overall is just a tough badass person.

Egg Look Like: It was a dark red egg with white roses all over it.

Character Change: Will have the headband that Miku uses and will have scowl on her face. Also has a rose tatoo on her face and usually act like Miku.

Character Transformation: Will have a strapless tube top that is red with ruffles going do the middle. Has a short skirt that goes to her mid theigh that black and has red ruffles on the hem and top. Wears red boots that goes to her knee. Also has red gloves that stops to her elbow. Has the tatoo on her face and the head band Miku uses instead its black with a red rose. Her hair is down.

Attacks: Uses gun.

1. Uses her guns to shoot out seeds that. Once the seeds touch you have roses all over you and you either died or badly inger. Attack called Rose Shooter.

2. Make a purple beam get out of her hand or guns. Attact called Sting Ray.

3. Dance around people or her targets and rose petals falls out of the sky and her victims sleeps. Attack called Dance of the Roses.

4. Basic combact moves.

* * *

Kikizoey: There you have it sorry its so long. I don't think I'll be using Niki or Miku. But if you want me too. I fit them in the story. Also your OC will come later in the story. So it won't be right away. Sorry guys but I'll update tomorrow moring since my dad keep saying I have to go to bed since its already 12:23 AM where I'm from. Anyways R&R guys~


	8. The Flashback and That Box

Kikizoey: Hey guys I'm back.

Amu: Now what?

Kikizoey: Did I miss something?

Roxas: Nothing at all... -_-

Kikizoey: OH NO YOU PLOTED THE EVIL BUNNIES TO COME AND ATTACK YOURSELF! O.O

Everyone: *face palm*

Ikuto: What the hell is wrong with you. The Kingdom Hearts crew is making a gift for your cousin and we're helping to make it. -_-

Kikizoey: Crap... I forgot.

Sora: Well didn't you already got her a gift card or was just a card with money... Hmmm.

Kari: Why did I ever fell in love with him... -_-

Kikizoey: Well it was a card with money. So its all good now I think. Any-

Saaya: KIKIZOEY! WHO DARE YOU DIDN'T ADD ME IN THIS STORY!

Kikizoey: CRAP I BEEN FOUND OUT! COME MY MINIONS AND MY NINJAS! *runs away*

*sudnelly ninjas went after her but turns around* Hello your her minions. *runs with Kikizoey*

Everyone: What just happen... o.O

Sora: Well I'm running away from that crazy chick... So ah see ya... *runs away too*

Everyone: *nods head runs away too*

Temeri: Kikizoey does not own anything. Just the story not anime, manga, games, or the ninjas there just some friends.

* * *

**No POVs**

Amu knee down and put her hands over her ears and started to scream.

"Amu-chan" yelled her charas. They all ran to her and put there hands on her and got a flash black with Amu.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Two little girl and two little boys were walking down a dock._

_"This is fun" said a boy with spikey brown hair._

_"You think everything if fun Sora" said a boy with silver hair._

_"Well it is" said the Sora kid._

_"Well lets make this day last" Kari said._

_"Yeah its probly my last day today" said a little Amu looking sad looks like about to cry._

_"Hey don't look sad. We see each other again. You will try and visit" said the sliver head boy._

_"Yeah" yelled Amu._

_"Riku and Sora I need to tell you something. Amu stay here" said Kari. With that they all ran back to the hut while Amu is sitting on the dock dangling her feet. She waited about fiften minutes until they come back._

_"AMU" yelled three of the kids._

_Amu turn around and she sudenlly got excited. She saw a huge cake and a present around it._

_"You guys. You remember its my birthday" said Amu and ran to them._

_"Yeah do you think we forgot our best friend birthday" said Kari._

_"Thanks you guys" said a happy Amu._

_"Here your present. The fast you open it. The faster we cake" said Sora giving her gift while blushing a little._

_"Thanks" Amu only said and started to rip her gift. While opening it there was a box inside. It was decrated with seashells and berry paint. The color was a blueish greenish color. It has seashells decarted all over it. On top of the cover said Amu Hinamori. Amu on top with Hinamori underneth. It was the colo white. She open it and found a ton of pictures inside. All there adventure._

_"Thanks you guys. This is the best birthday gift ever" said Amu hugging them._

_"Your welcome" they all said._

_"Hey Amu do you think we should take a picture of today" ask Sora._

_"Yeah" yelled Amu while Riku and Kari nodded their heads._

_They all ran to the hut to get a camera and went in front of palm trees. They got Kari's grandmother to take the pircture. Here the order of they went in the pictures: Riku Amu Kari Sora._

_"Thanks grandmom" said Kari while the others gave there thanks too._

_They all ran back to the hut take out the pictures and put it in the box._

_"Amu, we're leaving now" said Amu parents._

_"Oh... okay... Bye guys. I try to visit and I send letters too" said Amu hugging her best friends but didn't see the boys blushes._

_"Bye Amu" they said and Amu went with them and left._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

Amu woke up in her bed with her Chara around her head looking worry.

"Girls what happen" ask Amu.

"Well you see desu" said Su.

"When we try to touch you we saw the flash back you saw" said Dia.

"When it finish you pass out" said Miki.

"So we went and found your sister and tell her about what happen" Ran.

"She freak out and went to get your parents. And they put you back to bed" they all finish together.

"Oh and the gurdains plus Ikuto and Utau came and visit too" said Dia and Miki.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"They came to visit. Why" I ask cursity.

"They wanted to tell you some story desu" said Su.

"Well what is it" I ask.

"It is 4:00 PM" said Miki.

"Enough time and go to visit them" I said. Then I remeber somthing. "Gotta go to do something first" I add quickly.

I ran out of my room and found my parents looking worry.

"Amu-chan" they both said and hug me. They both seem they were crying.

"I'm okay mom and dad" I said.

"Amu-chan what happen before you faint" ask my mom.

"Don't tell me some random boy try to sneak into your room and try to don something with you" my dad said.

"No no no. It just I woke up early but I didn't got enough sleep. Since I was barely sleeping" I said hoping they never saw Ikuto come in.

"Oh okay" they both said.

"Hey mom and dad. Do you know where the box I had when I was little. That was a blueish greenish color with seashells all over it and has my name on it" I ask.

"Oh yeah. I remember that box" my mom said.

"Let me go get it" said my dad and left the room.

"I haven't seen you using that box. Oh you found your locket too" said my mom.

"I'm back with it. Here you go my young sparrow" said my dad giving me the box.

"Thanks" I said, "Hey mom and dad where's Ami?"

"With your friends" they said happily.

"Can I go visit them" I ask.

They nod their heads and said sure.

I left with the box in my hands.

* * *

**With Amu's Mom and Dad. No POVs**

"Do you think she remeber" ask Amu's father.

"Most likely" said Amu's mother.

"Should we tell her. I mean it been ten years since we move and eight years she hasn't wrote a letter plus she never visit them" said her father.

"We should. She fiften now. I also think that the day they went missing was when she probly visit another world" said her mom.

"Okay thay settles it we tell her tonight" said her dad while Amu's mom nods her head.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done.

Ikuto: Finally.

Amu: Good thing we got rid of Saaya.

Roxas: Yeah.

Kikizoey: Well Amu excepect that someone might steal your man.

Amu and Roxas: WHAT!

Kikizoey: R&R~

Amu and Roxas: Don't ingore us...


End file.
